


A Wonderful Morning:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Sex, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After six months of dating, Magnum decided to make one morning special, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	A Wonderful Morning:

*Summary: After six months of dating, Magnum decided to make one morning special, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Thomas Magnum woke up, & was feeling great, He had a wonderful date with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & he wanted to return the favor, so he snuck out of bed, & went to surprise him with breakfast in bed.

 

Meanwhile, Steve woke up, & he smelled wonderful food, The **_Five-O_** Commander smiled, cause he had great sex with Magnum, & he was wonderfully sore, as that was the result from it. The Hunky Brunette laid back down, Cause he didn’t want to ruin the surprise, that his lover was doing.

 

Magnum was glad that he learned how to cook from his mom, He learned a lot of recipes. But, He did a special one for Steve, One, He knew that he would love. The **_PI_** got it on a tray, & headed back to their bedroom with it.

 

“What’s all of this ?”, The Former Seal asked, as Thomas appeared with the tray. “I woke up in a great mood, & I wanted to share it”, He said, as he set them up. Steve kisses him, & said, “Thank you”, as they dig into their food, as soon as Magnum sat down, & joined him.

 

They had a wonderful morning with a great breakfast, & great company. Steve decided to return the favor, & they had lazy morning sex. They didn’t get up til later that afternoon, & they went to spend some time together, & just having fun.

 

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
